Never trust the inanimates
by Flaky2.0
Summary: I got bored and figured make a little change up what would happen if Lammy wasnt the only one that notice Mr. Pickles was alive. Hmm something I forgot to mention that Im surprised I didnt notice, has a littly Mr. Pickles X Petunia.


Never trust any inanimates.

By

Flaky2.0

**A/N I get a little bored over using Belize in most the stories so I'm making this one shot to let Belize have a break. Enjoy.**

Lammy was sitting down enjoying a snack in her home, when a knock came at the door, "Who is it?" She wasn't expecting anyone over so she got up and noticed Mr. Pickles was looking at the door too. Lammy got up and started walking over to the door while Mr. Pickles went to the kitchen and pulled out a butcher knife.

"Hey Lammy its me Petunia, me and Giggles were wondering if you would like to go shopping with us?" Lammy started to relax a little and then told Mr. Pickles to put the butcher knife back, he sighed and did as she told him to. Petunia and Giggles heard Lammy talking to the pickle and was thinking she was insane. "Are you sure we should let this psycho come with us?" Giggles said to Petunia.

"Yea, were not going shopping with her, I set up an appointment with a therapist for her to talk to, I'm sure she doesn't like them so just play it cool and act like she is normal until we get her locked in a room with the therapist." Giggles sort of laughed, "Good plan." A few minutes later Petunia and Giggles were still sitting at the front door waiting for Lammy.

"What's taking so long?" Giggles asked Petunia shrugged and knocked on the door again. "Hey Lammy what's the matter, why are you taking so long?" There wasn't a response and Petunia tried to open the door, it opened slowly and started creaking. Petunia and Giggles slowly walked into the house started looking around, the place was a mess the sofa looked all cut up and a couple of vases were on the ground shattered, "Wow she lives in complete filth." Giggles said Petunia was looking at it and started to get sick looking at the mess she just couldn't resist the urge to clean up.

Giggles was sitting still just watching Petunia clean the place up, "Wow Petunia, you really need to work on getting rid of that OCD problem sooner or later, something may happen and the curse breaks and if someone dies, and you clean up the scene they would never find out who done it." Petunia just looked at Giggles and gave her a smug 'I'll get rid of my OCD problem if you get rid of your Drama Queen personality' look and went back to cleaning. Giggles looked at her watch.

"Dang Petunia you been cleaning for thirty minutes and Lammy is not even in here." Petunia just finished cleaning and looked around, "Oh wow Giggles your right, where did she go?" Giggles shrugged "Ill check upstairs see if she's there." Giggles started to walk up the stairs and Petunia went into the kitchen. After Giggles made it up the stairs she saw a figure lying on the ground she started walking closer to the figure and noticed it was Lammy with a butcher knife sticking out of her back. Giggles started screaming.

Petunia turned around and ran up the stairs as fast as she could, "What's the matter Giggles?" Giggles was just screaming and pointing at Lammy lying on the ground. Petunia was just staring and started to scream a little herself, they ran downstairs and out the door. "What the heck how could that have happened there is no way anyone can stab themselves in that area of the back that well, and we were the only ones in the house, heck we even heard her say she wanted to go with us."

Petunia then looked at Giggles, "Oh no I forgot my watch" Giggles said and Petunia sighed. "Well lets go back and get it, Lammy will be fine by tomorrow, so whatever." Giggles went back inside the moment she got inside the door slammed shut and was locked Petunia was on the outside trying to open the door from the outside, Giggles was inside trying to open the door and both didn't get the door to open. Giggles just sighed and looked at the stairs.

"Okay Giggles this isn't the time to be worried about anything there is nothing wrong just get out using the method Lifty taught you a few days ago." Giggles then started walking to the stairs and walked up she got up them and saw her watch on the ground she grabbed it and looking up she saw the blood mark where Lammy was, but now there was nothing there, no Lammy, no knife just a pool of blood.

Giggles started to scream and then she saw Lammy coming out of the bedroom, but the strange thing was her eyes were closed and stitched shut and so was her nose and lips. "L-Lammy what the heck is going on here?" Lammy just turned around and walked down the dark hallway into a bedroom, Giggles looked hard as she could and saw the knife was still sticking out of Lammy's back.

Giggles decided it was best not too follow Lammy so she ran down the stairs but tripped and hit her head a few times and lost consciousness, Petunia outside hearing the scream and then all the thumps and thuds, but didn't have a visual of what was happening she started to get worried. Then Petunia looked at a window and saw pink fur looking around.

"Hey Giggles can you get the door open?" Petunia saw the Pink fur move towards the door and then a few locks on the door started to unlock and the door slowly creaked open, but Giggles wasn't there. Petunia had a terrible feeling and had a voice in her head telling her to just leave and not come back until tomorrow, but she didn't listen to it and walked into the house. "Okay Giggles this isn't funny." Then Petunia heard a male voice that sounded like it was echoing through the home. "Hello my dear Petunia, we meet again it seems."

Petunia was looking around trying to find out whose voice that was, she doesn't know anyone that matches the voice then she just yells out "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" Petunia sat and waited for a response the response was the door behind her slamming shut and locking and then the voice came back "My, my how could you be so naïve and too think I was going to let you live if you accepted my proposal, all well I now see that you just won't do as my date. All well I will enjoy killing you and then maybe later we can go on it, but then again you won't remember." The voice sounding so close Petunia turned around and saw Lammy's friend Mr. Pickles sitting on the ground.

"Oh theres Lammy's friend she calls Mr. Pickles." Petunia walked over to the pickle lying on the ground and picks him up "Aww you just look adorable" She looked around to make sure Lammy or Giggles wasn't around to hear her talking to a pickle. "I'm sorry I don't do this often, but I don't like people making a mockery of me and I don't want people to, but I really do think you are cute and maybe Lammy won't miss you if you go missing for a day or two." She smiled and then looked at the pickle and could have sworn that there was a tear on it. _How is a pickle crying…?_ Petunia then looked at him again and saw he was moving around. "What the…." Was all Petunia could say.

"Well you may actually be worth sparing then I didn't think you known me as cute." Petunia shrugged "Well you are, but don't expect this every time I see you, I don't want anyone knowing I think that, they would think I'm worse then Lammy." Mr. Pickles sat there and sighed "Ah yes, but now you know she's not crazy as she seems." He then gave her a wink and then stiffened out and acted inanimate again.

The door suddenly broke down and in came Lumpy and Sniffles in police uniforms. "Petunia what are you doing here?" Petunia looked at her hand and realized she was still holding Mr. Pickles she moved her arms quick and put them behind her back trying to hide him. "Oh, umm I heard screaming and came to see what was going on." She smiled innocently and sweetly.

Sniffles looked around and saw the place spotless the only work of Petunia, which got him thinking, _she couldn't have just gotten here with this amount of cleanliness she must have been here a lot longer._ "Lumpy cuff her." Lumpy grabbed the cuffs and started heading towards Petunia. "Wait, what? Why am I under arrest?" Sniffles just ignored her and started to investigate the house. Lumpy got right next to Petunia and she figured at least try to comply so she wouldn't look like a guilty suspect, but forgot the Mr. Pickles was still in her hand. "You will not take my darling, you imbecile." The pickle jumped up and grabbed Lumpy's tazer and shot him with it. Sniffles heard the ruckus and came back in the room just as Petunia took the tazer from Mr. Pickles.

Sniffles concluded she did something that caused the screams and then tried to escape when she got caught, he then proceeded to pull out his own and shot Petunia and cuffed her hands with Lumpy's cuffs and then cuffed her feet so she couldn't run and dragged her immobilized body to the police car and confirm an arrest with dispatch. After he got to the police station he pushed Petunia into a cell and shut and locked the cell door and ignored all her pleas of innocence.

"But it wasn't me, really it was…." Sniffles came back in the door once she said that just to hear who she could pin it on, but Petunia realized she would sound just like Lammy if she said a pickle did everything, "Eh forget it you wouldn't believe me." Sniffles sighed and then started to walk out of the room Petunia looked up and saw Mr. Pickles was on Sniffles radio set and had a machete and winked at Petunia, just as Sniffles left the room Petunia just sat in the dark cell alone, and the only survivor of Mr. Pickle's execution spree.

**A/N Well that felt different, but I enjoyed it I wonder what I would write as a one shot next, I may use different characters in them and not include my OC's, but I guess depends on the situation any ways hoped you enjoyed now to get back to work on my other two stories… Later.**


End file.
